Broom Closet Bon Bons?
by SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSaints
Summary: Typical. Juuust Typical! Lily EVANS is stuck in a broom closet with James POTTER! for a whole night...What fun they will have. Off Cannon...reeeeaaaally of cannon...Sorta.
1. Chocolate Chums?

Broom Closet Bon-Bons?

Chapter One: Chocolate Chums?

Disclaimer: NO!

As much as Lily loved her _dear_ Headmaster, she was gonna kill him.

OK, so maybe not _kill _him, but maybe cause a little bodily harm. Actually, no, more like once she got out of here, she would draw a little picture of Dumbledore and do bodily harm to _it. _

You see, the reason she wanted to harm the Headmaster was because he made her Head Girl with…_him._

James Potter. The _bane _of her existence. The way he rumpled his hair, the way he grinned, EVERYTHING! And if it hadn't been who wanted to suggest that they do Patrols together, she would NOT be sitting on his lap, on the floor, in a dark and dusty broom closet, and 12:30 at night. That's right people, _Lily Evans_ was sitting on _James Potters lap. _It was a very long story.

"Thank God we only have another corridor to check." Said Lily, "These late night patrolling are getting to me." She tried stifling a yawn.

"Tired much?" James said, throwing a grin over to her. She glared and him and tried to stifle yet another yawn and he grinned again.

"Wow, never thought I'd see _that _gesture from a Miss. Lily Evans!" He looked thoroughly surprised. She smiled and placed her cold hands in her pockets of her robes.

A silence fell around them as they traveled up the corridor. As they walked on, Lily saw that Hogwarts most used broom closet was coming up ahead, and she started blushing. But _why _was she blushing? It was James, for Merlin's sake! And even worse, he was the number one person to be caught _in _that broom closet.

She groaned inwardly when she saw him heading towards it, to make sure that no couples where hiding.

James opened the broom closet door.

"You'd think with this being the smallest you could see the back of it, but nooooo…." James said rolling his eyes. "Come on, I hear a rustling in the back." He said, walking into the closet. Lily rolled her eyes and checked her watch. It read _11:28 pm. 'Greeeeaaaaat…' _she thought, but followed him anyway.

As soon as she stepped into the broom closet, the door slammed shut behind her and she heard the click of the lock.

"What the hell was that?" James said. He ran over to the door (which was hard because They were pressed up against each other, that's how small the closet was). "Bloody Hell! I forgot, it must be eleven thirty…" he said angrily.

"What do you mean?" came Lily's muffled voice. She was pressed up against James' shoulder.

"I mean, there's a Jinx on all the broom closets for them to lock themselves at 11:30!" he said.

"Well, you oughta know…" she mumbled and he shot her a glare.

"So, we're going to be locked here for the rest of the night?" she said.

"It seems so…" he slammed his forehead against the door and turned to face her.

He blushed when he noticed that their bodies were just millimeters apart. "Um…" he began, but he didn't know what to say.

"How are we supposed to stand here all night if we're this close to each other?"

"Um…well, I have an idea…"

And that idea was the reason why James had a cheek with a red handprint on it and Lily was sitting on his lap.

As much as Lily hated to admit it, sitting on James' lap wasn't so bad, especially how she wasn't cold anymore, but the idea of it all made her blush as bright as her hair. The only problem was that Lily had so far refused to lean back against him, and her back was aching in protest.

In the whole hour that they had been there, James hadn't said one word. He hummed a few times, twiddled this thumbs, but hadn't said anything. But now every time Lily would move, he'd wince.

"Um…Lily? Could you kind of do me a favor?" James said.

At first, Lily was going to say "No." but, after all, he was letting her sit on him so they wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Sure, Potter."

"Could you lean back, cause you're kind of hurting a special place I'm gonna need in the future." He said, wincing.

"Oh, sure, sorry." She mumbled.

With caution, she leaned back against his shoulder so their faces were side-by-side. Her heart was racing as she felt his warm breath against her cheek.

With her leaning against his chest, she could feel his heart beating with her own, his chest moving in a steady rhythm.

"I think this is going to be a long night." James said.

"Oh yeah…"

James lent his back against the cold stonewalls of the tiny closet and closed his eyes. Lily looked this turn to look around at him. She couldn't deny that he was a fine piece of eye candy.

His black hair (which he grew out a bit this year) flopped into his eyes, but in an oh-so-handsome way, and his nose and lips were just the right shape (_'I can see why all the girls who've kissed him are on Cloud nine for weeks.' _She thought.)Soon she got lost looking at him, and fighting off a mad desire to run her fingers through his hair (which she was sure would feel like silk), she didn't snap out of her ravine until James' eyes snapped open and smirking, he said, "See something you like?"

Lily blushed a deep red, but trying to cover herself up said…

"Maybe I do." This time James blushed and his eyes got wide. Smiling, she leaned back again. A few more minutes silence and finally James said something productive.

"Want to play Twenty Questions?"

Lily smiled and nodded. She loved twenty questions. James smiled and placed his chin on her shoulder. She tensed and blushed but didn't shrug him off.

"Fine, me first." He said, "Favorite color?"

"Royal Purple." Said Lily. "Yours?"

"Red, Gold and Green." He said. "Your turn."

"Favorite food?" she asked.

"Umm…these brownies my mum makes." James said. "They're really good, next time she sends me some I'll tell her to make extra for you if you want."

"Yeah, that sounds awesome, tell her thank you for me. Um, my favorite food would have to be either Chocolate chip cookies or chocolate pudding. My turn, so, favorite childhood memory?"

"Mmm…we're both chocolate lovers." He said smiling, "When I met Sirius for the first time. We were eight and I convinced my mom to let me play in the Muggle Park. Sirius was there because he threatened his mother that if she didn't let him come there and play with me he'd ask the Sorting Hat to put him in Hufflepuff." He said laughing.

Lily laughed too, "My favorite memory is also the worst one…" Lily said, sobering up, "So you don't want to hear it." She said looking down at her hands.

"Yes I do," James said, "I wanna hear everything, Lily." Lily sighed and looked at him.

"You really want to hear?" she said. James reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze.

"More than anything." Lily sighed again and looked down at their hands.

"The day I got my Hogwarts letter, everything seemed to fit. I thought I finally gained the world I needed to be in. I always felt out of place growing up, like I didn't fit in quite right. So when I got my letter, it seemed like everything was going to go up hill. Like I said, I gained a world I belonged to…But, with that world, I lost my best friend. My sister, Petunia, she never loved me like she used to. I was overjoyed for a whole minute before she screamed at me, calling me a freak and running out of the room."

"Oh God, Lily…I'm sorry, she shouldn't have done that…" James said.

"It's not even the worst part…" Lily said, and James wrapped his arms around her waist, urging her to go on. "Later that night I nearly tried killing myself."

James couldn't believe that she had ever wanted to kill herself. Not this lively, bubbly Lily. Not _his _lively, bubbly Lily.

"No child should _ever _want to kill themselves." He said.

She smiled and felt glad that he cared for her that much.

"Well, as you can tell, it didn't work. I tried jumping out of my second story window but all I ended up with was me landing in the edges and breaking my wrist." She finished laughing.

James smiled, inwardly thanking God that she didn't end up _really _hurting herself.

"Your turn…" She said.

"Um…first love?" he asked bravely.

"What do you mean?" Lily saved nervously.

"I mean…the first crush, boyfriend or person who fell in love with." He said.

"Um…I've never been in love before, and I've never had a boyfriend (James felt overly glad about this), but I did have a crush on this little boy from my old primary school…" she said.

"Oh…" he said, smiling, but burying his face in her shoulder so she couldn't see.

"So, what about _you _Mr. Potter? Who was your first love?" she said playfully.

James started tracing patterns on the hard stone floor.

"You."

.xXx.

Hello everybody! Well, I fought the urge to make this a ridiculously long one-shot so instead it's gonna be a three shot or a five shot. But anyway, MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! A cliffie! Woot woot.. Well, I want to thank My Chemical Romance (yes, I am that pathetic) because I practically listened to their entire album while writing this…Lol. So, love loves!

Oh yeah, and to all those who liked my story "Stuck on the Staircase" I just wanted y'all to know that this story is like the sister to _it. _Well, James' mums' chocolate brownies to all who review!

Sinner.


	2. Fear of Being Alone

Broom Closet Bon Bons?

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next hour passed in an uncomfortable silence. Lily felt even more awkward as she sat on his lap. He had told her he _loved _her. Her! The weird redhead who answered every question in class. Her who had only a few friends, while he had tons. Her, who hexed him, slapped him and insulted him for simply being him. _No one _could love _her._ Not him, not her sister, not anyone.

James had ton of girls pining for his attention, and he loved _her? _No, he couldn't love her, or even like her, even if he did always ask her out. He only wanted her because she was something he couldn't have. She wouldn't let him have her.

Lily sat there, on his lap, in a cold and dusty broom closet, her mind in a bewildered and confused place. The warmth that his body had reflected on hers had left her. His arms that had been wrapped around her fell to his sides and his chin had left her shoulder, and she was left there. With him, yes, but not with him. He was hurt, and she was alone. Left alone, again. Like her sister left her, like her parents had left her, like her friends were slowly starting to leave her, like he was leaving her.

"You know," she finally said, "When my dad died, my mum's heart died with him." She told her hands, "She never was the same…she would go to her room for hours and I'd be lucky to see her once or twice a week. Petunia never came home either. She was always at a friends house, or with her boyfriends. I cooked for myself, I ate by myself, I lived by myself, and I suffered by myself.

"He died in a car accident, and there would be nights I'd be lying in bed, so badly wishing I had died along with him. Because who would notice? My mum wouldn't care, and I know Petunia definitely wouldn't care, and I had nearly no one at Hogwarts to care." She said, tears silently running down her face.

"I so hope, James, that you understand why I can't let anyone in, why I can't love anyone, or have anyone love me. Because, I know, in the end, they'll leave me. Like everyone else has…"

"It doesn't have to be like that, Lily…" James said. She turned to face him when he did the impossible.

He kissed her.

" I love her, and that is the beginning of everything."

--F. Scott Fitzgerald

**.xXx.**

**OK, ok, I updated! Sorry it's so effing short! The next (and last) chapter will be longer…I swear! Though it may take a while before it comes in..Sorry! well, thanks for reading!**

**Sinner**


	3. End of the Beginning, Begins the Ending

Disclaimer: No, I own nothing.

It was safe to say then, that that was the best kiss Lily had ever gotten. He didn't rush her, or try anything she wasn't ready for. It was a simple kiss. A kiss that let her know that she wasn't alone, that she wasn't going to have to go through life alone, and most of all, that she was loved. The Kiss-as it came to be called between the two-only lasted little more than six seconds, but easily the most remember able.

James slowly pulled away. At first they only looked at each other, then James' thumb ran up and down her jaw line, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you, Lily. I always will, and you will _never _have to go through this world alone as long as I am alive."

Lily, who had been in silent shock and appreciation, let go a small but happy sob and kissed him once more.

.xXx.

Sometime around six A.M., a faint click could be heard, but it didn't bother the two sleeping teenagers on the floor of a very dusty broom closets. The click, of course, was the sound of the closet's lock being opened.

The teenager that opened the door grinned largely.

"Oh, this is just too cute!" he said in a girlish whisper. "Oh, Remmie-boy! Come here!"

'Remmie-boy', or Remus if you had more than to brain cells to add together, sighed as he poked his nose around the others boys frame.

"Well, Sirius, it's looks as though your plan actually succeeded for once." Remus said, pulling his pajama robe closer to his body and running his hands through his hair tiredly.

James and Lily would have been in a lot of trouble indeed if they had been found by anyone other than these two.

James had his arm around Lily's waist and back, pulling her extremely close to him. Lily was pretty much molded to him. She had snuggled so deeply in his arms.

"So should we let them be like good little Marauders, or wake them up obniouxsly and risk castration?" Sirius said.

Remus thought about it for a moment.

"Do whatever you want, just don't involve me." He said, leaning against a nearby wall and yawning. Sirius grinned evilly.

"Oh, Jamesie-poo, wake up!" he said in a sing-song voice.

James only snuffled in his sleep.

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Jamesie, Lileeeee!" He said, louder. Lily twitched and snuggled deeper.

Sirius sighed.

"JAMES!" He yelled. Even Remus jumped. James' eyes snapped open and Lily jumped in her sleep before sitting up.

"Sirius! What is wrong with you?" James asked angrily.

"I don't know. Probably many things." He said innocently. James rolled his eyes and blushed a bit from his two best friends finding them like that. Lily yawned and glared at Sirius.

"Where you dropped on your head as a child?" she asked.

"Knowing my mother, yeah, probably." Said Sirius, leaning casually on the door frame. Lily gave a little moan before going to her sleeping position with James.

"So I assume you're together now?" Remus asked from next to Sirius. James smiled and looked to down the girl he loved. She smiled up at him and gave a small nod.

"Yeah...we are." He said softly, playing with her hair.

Sirius turned to Remus with a smirk on his face.

"And you said locking them together wouldn't work!" He said triumphantly. Remus smacked his forehead with his palm.

"You dolt! You weren't supposed to tell them!" he said.

Sirius thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah…" he said quietly.

"You did WHAT?" James and Lily yelled. Lily gave a low growl and jumped at Sirius who gave a very girlish scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!!"

James jumped up and quickly pulled Lily off of Sirius, to whom she was slapping continually.

At first Lily tried fighting off James, but with both arms pulling her back by her waist she was faced with defeat.

"Calm down, Lils," James said quietly. With a few more kicks to try and get out of his grasp, she slumped down.

"If I let you go will you promise to stay calm and not attack him?" James said. Lily nodded. Slowly he let her loose.

Lily smoothed down her school skirt before attacking Sirius again.

He squealed.

.xXx.

Seven months later…

"…I present, Mr. James and Lily Potter!" the minister said. The newly weds were both grinning as the walked down the aisle together. Sirius was wolf whistling behind them while the rest of their friends and family cheered. The plaudits followed them outside where James and Lily were showered with bird seed and rice.

Sirius kept dumping the birdseed over James and Lily's heads as the made their way to the white stretch limo. James helped his new wife into the limo before getting in himself.

"And to think, Mrs. Potter, we have Sirius and a broom closet to thank for all this." James said before kissing Lily.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I still don't want to kill him."

James grinned.

**The End.**

A/N: Not the best ending, I know, but it was the only one that felt right with it. R&R, please???

Sinner.


End file.
